1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system suitable for preventing icing on particular parts of an aircraft in flight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Icing occurs when an aircraft flies in an area where supercooled water droplets exist. In particular, if icing occurs on leading edges of wings or air intakes of engines and adhered ice grows, a lift of the aircraft may be reduced. Then, the flight becomes unstable.
Thus, aircraft include anti-icing devices, as one of safety devices, for preventing icing that occurs according to flight environments around the aircraft.
As anti-icing devices, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-183922 discloses a device for preventing the leading edges of wings from icing by using high-temperature bleed air discharged from engines.
The anti-icing devices operate under an operation mode that a pilot selects according to a flight environment from among a manual mode, a stop mode, and an automatic mode.
In order to secure safety of flight of an aircraft, it is desired to make an appropriate selection from among the above three operation modes.
Thus, an object of the present invention is, on the basis of the above demand, to provide an anti-icing system that can switch to an appropriate operation mode.